After: S1: Episode 1
by Maz1
Summary: A FFVII based comedy


After  
  
Season 1:- Episode 1: Settling  
  
Background Info: Three years after Meteor, the group have gone their seperate ways, Tifa and Yuffie share a flat, Reeve lives in the same building and Cloud lives in a flat in a seperate apartment, Cid spends a lot of time in town for work, he is a flight instructor and his school is nearby, although he doesn't live in town. Tifa is studying for a course essential to become an interior designer, and Yuffie has a job in the local MacDonalds. Cloud works as a mercenary for hire, and Reeve is unemployed. Red XIII, Barret, and Vincent will appear very rarely in this series of fics. Minor characters will include the Turks, Don Corneo, Eleanor, etc. etc.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to half of the content of this I wouldn't be writing fics about it, I'd be too busy rolling in all my money.  
  
Note: The characters probably will share little in common with their FF7 counterparts, I find when people try to mimmick other people's characters the result is overuse of key characteristics, ignorance of their real personality and DISASTER!  
  
Scene 1:  
The girls' flat, Tifa, Yuffie, late morning. Tifa is reading a textbook while Yuffie watches television.  
  
Yuffie: [flicking channels] Boring, boring, boring, oooo, what's this? Ugh, news!  
  
She throws the remote control across the room, the tv flicks off.  
  
Tifa: [looking at watch] Don't you have work now anyway? [off her look] Aaah, I get it, you're "sick"  
Yuffie: Yup, yup, yup.  
  
Pause, she looks around the room.  
  
Yuffie: Wanna do something? Anything?  
Tifa: I'd love to but I gotta study, and I have to check up on the bar later as well.  
Yuffie: [grabs her arm] Come on! Live a little!  
  
Tifa protests  
  
Yuffie: [tugging at her] Your coursework will still be there when you get it's not like it's about to sprout legs and walk off or anything!  
  
EXIT Tifa and Yuffie  
  
Scene 2  
Local Cafe, Cloud is drinking his morning coffee whilst reading the daily newspaper.  
Enter Reeve.  
  
Reeve: [sees Cloud] Hey Cloud!  
  
Cloud glances up, then pays no attention.  
  
Reeve: [sits down next to Cloud] Whatcha reading?  
Cloud: ...  
Reeve attempts to grab the newpaper off Cloud, and accidently knocks his coffee over  
Cloud: Reeve! Now I've go coffee all down my trousers!  
Reeve: [patronising] Cloud, you don't have to hide your incontinance from me. [leaning in] Psst, those girls are looking at you really oddly. [Off his look] hey let's go somewhere, forget about this.  
  
Cloud shakes his head  
  
Reeve: Come on, now I owe you!  
  
EXIT Reeve and Cloud  
  
Scene 3  
Highstreet, Yuffie, Tifa  
Yuffie: hey a Karaoke Bar! Let's go in!  
Tifa: Yuffie, I really don't think-  
Yuffie: Come on, it'll be fun, you know you have a really great voice. Flaunt it.  
Tifa: Well I can hit some hard notes...Well, OK but not too long OK! [whispering] I don't want to draw too much attention to myself.  
  
ENTER Karaoke Bar  
Yuffie: Over here Tifa! [pulls Tifa over to a table]  
Yuffie and Tifa sit.  
  
ENTER Rufus Shinra and Turk Backup singers  
Rufus: I'm too sexy for my hair, too sexy for my hair, too sexy  
Rude: ...  
Elena: [to Tseng] Sir, do we really have to do this, it's a little pathetic.  
Tseng: You talk too much Elena.  
Rufus: And I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car...  
  
Tifa: Is that Rufus Shinra!? [to herself] I thought we nixed him...  
Yuffie: Shhhhh! [starts singing along] And he's too sexy for his shirt, mmmmhmmmmhmmm  
  
ENTER Reeve and Cloud (Just as Rufus Shinra is ripping off his shirt)  
Cloud: Is that Rufus Shinra!? [to himself] He sure is scrawny...  
Reeve: Shhhhh! There's Tifa and Yuffie, over there!  
  
Yuffie: SHAKE IT BABY! [wolf whistles at Rufus]  
Rufus: I'm too sexy for my pants, too sexy for my pants!  
  
Bouncer evicts Rufus Shinra and the Turks from the stage, Rufus still trying to undo his flies.  
  
Rufus: No wait! There's more!  
Yuffie: [continually wolf whistles]  
Tifa: [hides her face and reassures others that Yuffie will be taking her medication...soon]  
Cloud and Reeve approach Tifa and Yuffie  
Cloud: Hey guys  
Tifa: Hey Reeve, Cloud you have a massive wet patch on your-  
Cloud: I KNOW!  
  
A Naked Rufus streaks through the club  
Yuffie: YEAH BABY!  
Tifa: I think we'd better take Yuffie home.  
  
EXIT Cloud, Reeve, Tifa and Yuffie  
  
Scene 4  
  
The Girls' Flat, ENTER Cloud, Tifa, Reeve and Yuffie  
  
Tifa: here we go Yuffie, sit down.  
Yuffie: I can sit myself down!  
Reeve: Hey what's that?  
  
All look to where he's pointing.  
  
When Tifa, Reeve and Yuffie look back Cloud is on the table.  
Tifa: Cloud what's wrong.  
Cloud: [screams] It's a mouse!  
  
Credits Roll on Tifa, Reeve and Yuffie trying to catch the mouse whilst Cloud balances on the table. 


End file.
